Legacy of the League of Legend: Harry Potter
by Link Evergreen
Summary: OP Harry, femHarry happens because of a single action from the Grandmaster of League.
1. Chapter 1: Fate's Fall

**I don't own the characters, just the idea and the story for this story is mine.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

The story begins how it always begin, with the dark lord attacking the Potters because of a prophecy. But the only difference is that the Potter parents were out that night and that they had twins. Harold known as Harry and his younger twin Henry. The other difference is that Voldemort aka dark lord shot the killing curse at Henry thinking he was Harry, Harry blocked the killing curse on instinct as toddlers are sensitive to intent and Voldemort was releasing so much hatred and bloodlust. The dark lord got hit by the rebounding killing curse and was forced to flee as a shade vowing vengeance. James and Lilly along with Albus Dumbledore came rushing into the burning cottage and rescued the twins. Albus looked over the twins to try to find out who is the supposed chosen one. And finally declared that Henry is the chosen one judging by the V shaped scar caused from the falling wood that had a residue of dark magic in it. Harry on the other hand had a lightning bolt shaped scar with a piece of the dark lord's soul in it cause by the backlash of magic. Harry was suffering from magic exhaustion to a big degree with his core almost depleted from rebounding the killing curse and having to bind the soul fragment away from the soul of Harry.

After 3 weeks Albus came nosily into the Potters life and said that Henry would need all the help he could get so he convinced Lilly and James whom by now is loving the fame and recognition they are receiving agreed to get more famous and more attention. Seizing this moment Albus convinced the Potter parent to do a special magic ritual that only works on twins under the age of 3. The ritual is a grey bordering dark and involves ripping out a magic core and giving it to the other. Which unsurprising the Potter parents agree to. The ritual went as planned Harry's magic core was ripped from his body making him a squib and was transferred to Henry. But during the process something interesting happened, the core tried to rebel against the ritual unknowingly enlarging a rip within Harry's mind. The rip appeared in Harry's mind when Voldermort fired his killing curse. That action created a rip in Harry's mind a rift to the void.

Runetta – 600 years before Harry's core getting ripped out.

The Grandmaster of Runetta's League of Legend was extremely upset, no he was grieving. As he watched the corruption spread from the government of the countries and to see that the summoners themselves were either with the corruption or they turned a blind eye to it. The champions themselves were all worn out being used day and night for the summoner's own perspectives. The Grandmaster decieded after a solid decade of watching and observing that the League was more of a plague, a source of corruption then the original play of keeping peace. So he launched a plan that would take a couple years to pull of successfully.

Runetta – 550 years before Harry's core getting ripped out.

The Grandmaster looked at the core, the very power that drives the League possible, the Lumen Histoire. The Grandmaster looked down upon his watch, exactly 10 minutes before noon, gulping down one whole jug of mana replenishing potion he started to charge the core. For the last 50 years he slowly divided the champions so that the mages will sit with the mages, the malee weapon users together, those who combat with their hands/fist/claws together and so on. And for the last 15 years he came down to the core to charge up the Lumen Histoire so that everyone will just pass of the mana influxes. The time was ticking, as the mana flowing to the core passes the critical level; a flashback occurs from the Grandmaster, to the days when the champions and summoners were fighting for their own belief. As soon as the all the hands on the clock hit 12 a titanic explosion occurred within the League wiping out everything within. But if that was the end everything would have been simpler, but no the Grandmaster thought that if he were to do this act it would be unfair to all the champions so he created a gigantic ward that would propel souls of the dead to other dimensions.

Harry's mind after the ritual.

The rip in Harry's mind opened up fully destroying the weak soul fragment that foolishly tried to take over Harry once Harry's magic got ripped out. The Potters, after the ritual was finished took Harry and placed him at their relative the Dudley's place with nothing but a letter explaining the situation. The hidden intention was to use Harry later on as a cannon folder. But as people always say no plan is 100% foolproof. The void rip was constantly pouring out energy into the young Harry's now empty power veins. The biggest change was the moment unconscious 2 souls came out from the void and woke up as harry was abandoned in the doorstep of the Dudley's residence.

Inside Harry's Mindscape:

Two souls woke up as Harry's Aunt, Petunia found Harry and placed him in the cupboard underneath the stairs and bolted it tightly. That was the turning point in Harry's life, a change that defied fate, also the end of Harry's gender too.

"Annie, Annie wake up." "nhhggg, five more minutes Lulu." "No, wake up we are somewhere else!" "What?" The red haired girl whose name is Annie woke up from the cold hard ground to face a crumbling world, the sky black, while it seems as she was on a huge floating archipelago, which was crumpling away and on the top of the sky there was a gigantic rip. "Lulu, do you know where we are?" "No, I've never ever seen this in my life!" Lucky for the two champions there was a very faint residue of magic leftover from Harry's now gone core, the left over magic was debating whether it should take a risk and help the two souls and hope they help Harry or it should try to repair Harry with its sliver of power left. Magic took its chance and flowed into them, startling Annie and Lulu while giving them knowledge of the situation. Annie and Lulu collapsed as magic gave them the memory and power to influence Harry's body.


	2. Chapter 2: Development

**I don't own the characters, just the idea and the story for this story is mine.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

When the two champions awoke floating in the darkness, they were beyond furious about the way this child was treated. So the two chibi former champions thought about the situation, when two pieces of information hit them like a ton of brick; one, they were technically dead and two: they were stuck in a boy.

Two piercing shrills echoed through Harry's mindscape as the chibies were in denial of the position they were in.

They first and foremost was horrified that they are stuck within a boy (both Annie and Lulu somehow managed to stick as a child both physical and mentally over god knows how long).

And when they had calmed down they realized that they were technically dead but for some reason they didn't care all that much. So they started to think…

After 3 hours in the mindscape 3 seconds in the real world, inside the cupboard under the stairs everything started glowing as beautiful silk cloth with the color of rainbow appeared and started to wrap the tiny baby.

The wrapping speed increased as time passed on and soon filled the cupboard until there was no space left. The baby started to float in the middle as fluids started to appear and filled up the center of the silk bundle with the baby in the middle of everything.

Mana started to stirred in the air and gathered into the silk bundle. Inside the ruined mindscape Annie and Lulu were reconstructing the mindscape while changing the baby boy to a very young girl (this was the idea that came up and so that they can play together). And so the change began, a life forever changed.

Three years later

In the middle of summer solstice within the cupboard the shell of silk collapsed and revealed a girl who can be described as beautiful, the kind of beauty that didn't allow people near as if the beauty itself was a protective shield.

She wore simple but elegant clothing, a dress made from fine silk with so many seemingly sewed into the fabric but not a single stich could be seen as if the dress was made from the gods themselves. Her hair was mainly black with many different color hair strands flowing on the sides of her head. When she opened her eyes, they were beautiful, the iris was changing colors every couple of seconds.

She got out of the small cupboard and went out of the house and into the woods of Surrey. There she disappeared from the world until an owl carrying a letter flew into the forest.

Eight more years later

A little girl with stunning beauty was sitting on a branch in the middle of the woods of surrey when an owl carrying a letter came to took the letter and did what everyone would do when he or she receives a letter, read it.

Then she took a piece of paper in form her pocket along with a pen and wrote a response saying that she will be attending and that she did not need any help from the teachers getting to Diagon Ally. After handing the letter to the owl she smirked and vanished with a beam of light. In an ally close to the Leaky Cauldron a beam of light appeared for a second and vanished leaving a girl.

She then walked into the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Ally without anyone noticing her presence. As soon as she hit Diagon Ally she then vanished with quick burst of light and appeared in front of Gringots, a wizard bank run by goblins.

As soon as she stepped into the bank the all of the goblins noticed her because of her beauty and a unique aura. She then approached the front teller asking if she could start up an account. "Hi, I would like to make a bank account here." She said.

The goblin behind the desk said "And who would you be miss?" "Runeterra, Evangeline Coraline Runeterra." Coraline replied happily. "This way" The goblin said. And so Evangeline followed the goblin down the meandering passage and into the bank.

Until they came to a dark cave with only one beam of light shining on a desk. The goblin sat down as passed a piece of paper, "Please sign this Miss Runeterra." Now most children of age 11 will do whatever the adults or higher authority asks because of the naivety and innocence that still exists.

Evangeline on the other hand held knowledge and experience far beyond than the oldest mortal being on the planet, looked and read the paper. "What is the meaning of this goblin?" "What do you mean Miss Runeterra, it is for making your account." The goblin pretended. "Don't try to fool me goblin, I can read and I know that is a slavery contract!" Eva (for the sake of simplicity) exclaimed.

"Well you don't have a choice miss you will sign that contract." The goblin sneered. "You and what army?" Eva asked. The goblin shouted in gobblygrook, and the entire cave lighted up. There were cages everywhere with being, and people within them. And surrounding the two in the middle were a huge number of armed goblins. "Don't worry miss you will sign the contract one way or another."

Mocked the goblin. Then the unexpected happened, Eva started to giggle, snicker, then laugh and into a full blown laughter. "I must thank you goblin, you have provided me with a grand opportunity to test my powers I have been learning from my family."

Eva said with a grin. The goblin sneered and said, "What can you do? You're only a child and we goblins wear armor." "You'll see." "Enough of this guards get her." Eva smirked and closed her eyes, "**C**o_m**e**_. And I will show you power."


	3. Chapter 3: Destruction for Whom?

**Sorry it took long, yo. But I had school to deal with. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fighting and Pondering? 

Eva stood in the middle of the room with her eyes closed, the goblin who escorted her was standing of to the side smirking while calculating how much she was going to sell for. Then looked stunned as Eva levitated off the ground. The goblin freaked out as he saw Eva's pupil less glowing eyes oozing with mana or as he thought magic.

The goblins walked in formation, advancing in a threating manor against little Eva who suddenly asked childishly, "_Have you seen my bear Tibbers_?" That got the goblins confused but even before they asked her she tossed something into the air with a shout.

"_TIBBERS!_" as soon as the object came right above them, with an explosion of fire and shadow followed up with a great roar, a huge grizzly bear wreathed in flames appeared and cleaved through a group of surprised goblin guards with its great flaming claws melting through the magic resistant goblin armor.

The other goblins who saw the action immediately rushed towards the girl while the guards near the bear focused their attention to the bear but this proved difficult as Tibbers was wreathed with flames hot enough to melt the steal armor and weapons of the goblins.

Eva was having fun, much better than sparing against her own family in her opinion and her reasons for killing goblins was completely justified, and so she cracked with glee which made Swain and Victor all proud not that they will admit it. Zooming away from goblins she started to bombard them with spells after spells. Fire balls after fire balls launched from the palms of her hand and into the goblins disintegrating the charging warriors.

And if the goblins manage to survive the initial contact from the fireball the fire form the fireball will set them ablaze reducing the goblin warriors to dust. Adding on to the seemingly unlimited fireballs there was Tibbers, and on top of that little Eva was sending out even more spells. "_Pillar of Flame_!" Ka Boommmmm! "_Fireball_" whoosh….boom! "Take this, _Incinerate_!" Foosh "AAAAAAAAAA!" and with the cone fire spell one fourth of the goblin slavers were reduced to a slag of metal. "*Giggle* a lot of goblins down and many more to go! _Tormented Ground_!" the ground Eva pointed at started to bubble and began lashing out corrupted energy rooting and poisoning the goblins who were standing on tormented soil.

**"Stand ground fellow goblins, she is just one little girl. We will make her pay for this!"** "Reform, reform!" **"Surround her, then attack!"** Goblins ran into formations and circled Eva. "Nice try~, but here's something for you, _Null Zone_! *giggle*." Vvvoom, the ground beneath Eva darkened and form it came out small odd creatures. The goblins were startled but did not let their guard down which saved most of their lives when the voidlings charged into the goblin warriors. Luckily the goblins managed to kill two-thirds of the voidlings summoned onto the battle before the voidlings matured and evolved.

Nevertheless when Eva saw that her voldings destroyed got a cute pout on her face before her face turned stoic. A metal ball made of unknown materials the size of a large beach ball materialized, "_The Ball is angry."_

Deep down below the Gringots the Goblin King was aroused from his deep ponders by outbursts of foreign energy of which he has never felt before occurring within the bank and just out of curiosity he started to trace the energy outburst. The king summoned his messenger to send for the Rangnok, the bank manager.

**"I sense a disturbance in the west abandoned sector of the bank, deal with it immediately." "It will be done your majesty."** Rangnok replied then left the King's chamber. **"Guards, to me."** A thunder of footsteps clanking with armor a platoon of armed goblin guards of the highest caliber surrounded Rangnok.

**"Come we must find and stop these bursts of energy for they are bothering the King." "We hear and obey."** When the goblin investigators came to the location they were stunned to see a group of goblins fighting against a girl who seemed to be getting tired.

Eva was getting tired and getting pushed back so she casted _Wall of Pain _to catch a breath, she was only 11 damn it. And even though her mana pool is enormous in comparison to average mage standards back on Runeterra it is not infinite like her elder sister and brothers in her head. Oh how life was cruel, it was not fair her elder sisters and brothers just spammed spell after spell without getting tired.

It did not help when they created a miniature Runeterra for her mindscape with all the fields of justice and after they found out how fun it was to play without summoners controlling or limiting them, by baron's frikkin scaly ass those fields were full all the time and they never let her play with them only let her watch them play in the gigantic mansion which was home to all champions currently residing in her mind and by default Eva.

The mansion was huge, comfortable and very homely. And in the living room the heart of the house where all of the members loved to laze around and eat snacks such as popcorn and chips, lay a titanic TV from which Eva watched along with one of her elder siblings at her siblings' battle/matches for fun, solving group arguments about what else to install, add to the mansion or boost Eva's mind defense or anything else. Right now the current debate was over what to watch this afternoon between Blended and The Fault in Our Side.

There are multiple Summoner's Rifts or rather multiple versions to support from two opposing groups to the rarely used 4 teams going against each other at the same time the number of champions that can play on the field was technically unlimited. While Eva was musing at the thought a lone goblin snuck behind Eva with a cursed dagger. **"Die Human!"**

* * *

**Leave me your opinions! XD  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath

**I had to redo a small part of this chapter if I wanted to continue on, If you have read it skip to the last sentence.  
**

* * *

**Aftermath**

Time slowed down to the observing goblins as one of their warrior or traitor goblin depending on who is looking, leaped at Eva with his dagger drawn. Then with a quick flash of light the goblin landed on both side of Eva bisected.

With a crackle of electricity a feminine metallic hand appeared on Eva's left shoulder. *Giggle* "You have to try better than that goblin, but it's too late for that~ your time is up~ so… Say hi to Grimm Reaper for me." A ghostly looking black book with bluish-teal border appeared in front of Eva along with a staff that glowed with eerie colors.

"Right I still don't get how this works completely buttttt grandpa Karthus did say how it works and it's totally awesome so here I go!" while Eva did not understand everything the spell said and meant but she did know what it does and an intermediate meaning, which brought the overall destructive potential down.

But Eva understood enough to cause decent damage to her opponents if her opponents are healthy otherwise no. And so Eva began to sing in an otherworldly way activating the spell. This where Karthus, appointed grandfather to Eva and Eva herself differed when using the spell.

Karthus when using the spell screamed heavy death metal level while Eva's activation was otherworldly, ringing, elfish and possibly angelic even. Anyway Eva's singing captivated the remaining exhausted goblin warriors and the newly arrived and they remained captivated until Eva reached the end of her song, which was when the goblins noticed thin pillars of what they presumed magic on top of every warrior goblin surrounding Eva.

With a whisper that echoed throughout the cavern, _"Requiem" _Eva brought down the butt of the staff onto the ground while clapping the book shut. Simultaneously the pillars of mana thickened then surged, slammed down onto the goblin warriors obliterating the final platoon.

Rangnok and his platoon of armed goblins were shocked beyond all reckoning, they had just witnessed a girl no older than 11 by the look of it obliterate a legion of goblin warriors judging by the amount of corpse littered across the floor plus the armor bits scattered around and the addition of the platoon that was obliterated by that unknown spell.

Even so they quickly shook themselves out of shock and rushed in surrounding Eva and the last remaining goblin who was shaking in fear. "Halt, nobody move. I am Rangnok, head of the Gringots Branch in London and I demand to know what has transpired here." "Well that goblin brought me here telling me he'd set up a new account and tried to make me sign a slave contract."

Eva innocently replied. "LIES! That girl attacked the guards and me all of a sudden!" "Harruph, well there is a slave contract still lying on the table over there." That fact the goblin slaver forgot to put away the contract thinking that a girl would not have this power caused all color to drain away from his face.

He franticly made a dash for the desk for his weapon and to rid of the contract but the goblin guards were faster they impaled the slavers feet with their spears while Rangnok approached the desk to check the evidence.

When Rangnok read the contract he was rater impressed by the goblin turncoat's wording and how binding it, even a drop of the victim's blood activates the contract. Rangnok then proceeded to search through the desk and came up with 10 different slave contracts for various people and sentient beings and a year worth of recordings of whom he has captured and sold, the slave's name along with the owner's as well.

This was the part Rangnok got mad, no absolutely furious because there was a considerable number of goblins that were sold by this one goblin. But before any action occurred a messenger from the king ran to the group, **"Halt, The king wants to meet the parties responsible for disturbing him. Manger Rangnok the king also requests for your presence and bring everything you find to present to the king." "I hear and obey."**

**"Your majesty, I have brought all of the people you have requested."** **"Good, now leave." **The messenger bowed and left. The king waved his hand to Rangnok, signaling him to speak. **"Your majesty I have arrested 2 people, a goblin traitor and a wizard girl." **

**"Have you brought to me evidence of that goblin being traitor?" **

**"Yes your majesty here in my hands are the slave contracts and a logbook of the past sales of slaves." "Read what you have in your hands to me Rangnok." **And so the manger read the documents and log book out loud to the king and his court. Meanwhile Eva not understanding anything quickly brought out a blue potion from her subspace, popped the cap open and drowned the contents.

Though the guards saw this action they did not react because the king had motioned them to hold their ground. The king's expression did not change from the start of Rangnok's report to the end. **"I am displeased that this event has gone unnoticed by me and other for so long. I am most displeased by how this traitor has been selling our kin to the humans. This traitor will suffer for his crimes, take him away." **

The king then scrutinized Eva for five minutes before saying, "What brings you to the bank young transcendent?" "How?" "Though most goblins live a long time, only a hand full is alive today that is familiar to a presence of those who has transcended beyond their species. Now answer my question."

"Fine, I came here to open a bank to get stuff for Hogwash, I think." "Hogwarts, I presume." "Yup it was Hogwarts." "I thank you young transcendent for catching the traitor. Rangnok will personally oversee your bank account as a form of gratitude." "What about the slaves?" "I have left Rangnok to deal with them as he needs, they are not mine or your concern now transcendent. Now all of you leave." "Yes your majesty/ **As you command**."

* * *

**The reason that I changed the last part of this chapter was that I found out I could not continue on if I left it the way it was so I changed it to make the story flow.  
**

**I really need a cover for this story please message me if you see an appropriate image for this story.**


End file.
